five_nights_at_sparkysfandomcom-20200222-history
Withered Toy Freddy
Withered Toy Freddy is a animatronic and another of the antagonists in Five Nights at Sparky's. He was the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Sparky entertaiment tried to fix them, but they coundn't. Appearance Withered Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to that of his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ear. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. He has been withered for a long tine like the other withered toy animatronics, Withered Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks and his jaw is broken. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. Withered Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth, his left hand is gone, and his right hand is showing some of his endoskeloton. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it and has a small withered black top hat with a red stripe. Withered Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering The Office, his eyes turn to a glossy black; they are most likely his endoskeleton eyes. Behavior Withered Toy Freddy will activate on the night three onward. He starts at the Parts and Services Room, then wanders into the Game Area He then continues into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Withered Toy Freddy leans in before entering The Office, putting on the Sparky Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Withered Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to the old toy bonnie and chica. The player must immediately put on the Sparky Head the moment they see Withered Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Withered Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to attack when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor, resulting in a Game Over. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Sparky head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player does equip the head in time, he will return to the Parts and Survices Room and repeat his cycle. Just like the other withered toy animatronics, Withered Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5.